


coming into your own

by createandconstruct



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (Until the full game comes out), (also barely whump I just wanna say I wrote something for it), Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/createandconstruct/pseuds/createandconstruct
Summary: The last thing Miles remembers prior to shaking himself off snow-dusted concrete is the taunting red sign of a flammable gas tank and Peter's costumed hand tossing him off Rhino's back.It's enough to have him rolling to his feet and shouting for his older friend, "Pete!?"---A scene from one of the newest Spider-man game teasers
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	coming into your own

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on this teaser: https://youtu.be/Cvl8Atozr6I)

The last thing Miles remembers prior to shaking himself off snow-dusted concrete is the taunting red sign of a flammable gas tank and Peter's costumed hand tossing him off Rhino's back. 

It's enough to have him rolling to his feet and shouting for his older friend, "Pete!?" 

Around him is a new scene filled with fire, smoke, and the broken pieces of the letters that once spelled out Roxxon's name across the brick building he now sticks a web to before swinging himself into the air. Ash and snow immediately hit his suit and nearly draw his attention away from Rhino's clear path of destruction below. Concrete is buckled up from the ground with the curled, jagged remains of a mental fence but more importantly are the strands of forgotten webs that point Miles ahead. 

"Pete!" He calls, leaning his focus into the earpiece of his mask. "You there, man?!" 

Even with the fire crackling and the wind whipping against his ears, Miles can hear his heart thudding in his throat. He reaches the end of his web's pendulum and he finds the final remnant of Rhino to be a crater in the ground, planted outside of a pair of buildings, who’s windows have already exploded with flames. 

In the moment it takes Miles to flip off his web-line and land, there's a click as if his call has gone through.

Hand hovering over his ear, Miles listens for what he hopes is any response from Peter. While his eyes take in the transformers sparking with electricity nearby only static replies.

"Come on, come on..." Miles paces, searching for signs of either hero or villain. "Answer-"

A harsh noise, almost a grunt, interrupts him, along with what can only be the rumble of Rhino in the background. 

_"Arg- Mil-s—,"_ bleeds into his ear. 

"Yeah it's me!" More indistinguishable racket fills his ear and mixes with the fire's surrounding roar. "Where are you? And where's Rhino?"

Peter wheezes and Miles feels himself hanging on every sound, _"Bad- 'ts not-"_ ****

And then he cuts out again. 

"Peter?" He calls, taping his earpiece, waiting for anything to tell him to-

**_LOOK OUT._ **

It shoots through his head and down his spine as the now natural sense of danger always does. He looks up, body tingling with warning and finds the brick wall of the flaming building just before it explodes. Bricks go flying in every direction, clattering across the ground at the same time a blur of red soars right towards Miles' head. It's the early warning that gives him time to react, backflipping out of the way.

His feet hit the ground and his eyes dart up, the lenses of his mask going wide as he watches Peter crash into a box that flashes with electricity before falling limp to the ground. Miles dashes to Peter's side, mouth dry and hands shaking with adrenaline. "Pete?!" He takes in the tears in Peter's suit, the soot smeared on almost every inch of his body, the cloud of Peter's breath that can now puff through the damaged mask. "Peter, man, get up!"

Miles shakes him, fingers clinging to his friend's arm, desperation bleeding from him as Peter slumps further and further and it is all he can do but help lower the actual hero to the ground. All the while, Rhino's monstrous footsteps inch closer and closer. Peter groans, his chest fluttering with the noise and weak breath he takes, as Miles' hands hover over him. 

"This Spider-man is broken," Rhino mocks, drawing his attention. "I would like to exchange for new one…”

A small part of him thinks back. Memories of months ago, of medicine in his trembling and of crawling as quickly as he could to the closest hiding place he could find to avoid a supervillain's rage. That small part of him, the one that's only quiet when the _real_ Spider-man is by his side, wants to hide. 

But he doesn't. Instead he's standing and facing Rhino, even as he snidely remarks, " _Ahh_ , _this one_ will do," As if there was never any other choice to make.

He steps over Peter's legs, raises his chin, and becomes the wall between the monster and his mentor. Rhino yells like a beast, fists slamming to the concrete, and head bucking like a bull about to run. 

Behind him, Peter croaks, a final permission to turn back. " _Miles_... Get outta here." 

It only tightens his fists and readies him for the coming charge. 

"Bro," He warns, feeling something surge within, because _nothing's_ getting past him. "Back. The Hell—"

Rhino runs and Miles a second later, without a hint of hesitation.

"— _UP!_ "

His fist makes contact, the power and resounding clang bringing Rhino down and Miles into his own. 

And as both Miles and Rhino stand, Peter finally lets the blanket of unconsciousness cover his senses. The last thing that floats across his mind is that even without him New York is in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing because of my mental health. Things got bad but I'm doing much better now. My heart still wants to write and return to all my unfinished works but it is still a struggle. This little fic came about because my excitement for the new Spider-man game was bigger than everything else I've been dealing with.
> 
> Thanks to all who read and enjoy. Once this game comes out I hope I can write more for it.


End file.
